Everybody's Fool
by Amyrisa Night
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* AU songfic to the song Everybody's Fool. Deals with drugs, mental problems and crazy people. Sorry if the summary sucks but please R & R.


This is an AU Inuyasha song fic. It takes place when Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango and Naraku (well, let's just pretend he's a high school dropout that hangs around the school a lot) are about to graduate from high school. Now, Kikyo and Inuyasha just got the new status as Prom Queen and King, so this is around I guess the end of the year...and their senior year...  
  
Anyway, deals with drugs, mental problems, crazy people and slut Kikyo ^_^;;. So this is a warning to all you Kikyo fans, this fic doesn't really bring out the best of Kikyo...even if this is an AU fic. And if you still go ahead and read and you don't like it...don't say that I didn't warn you...this _is_ your warning, not to mention your last one too. And if you want to flame me cuz you didn't heed my warning and you hate the way I wrote about Kikyo here, you _can_ yell at me if you want but that wouldn't be very nice of you cuz I _did_ give you a warning.  
  
Oh yea, song fic for the song Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. It's a great song, just a bit depressing. But nevertheless a GREAT song by a GREAT band.  
  
Dedicated to TomMalfoy, my really cool friend! Thanks for being there for me last year. It was fun being on your team for States and Nationals. They were so much fun!! Had so much fun with everyone. Remember the vent? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha=Rumiko Takahashi, Everybody's Fool=Evanescence. What is else is there for me to say? Life is just cruel...especially when it comes to Dragon Knights...anyway, let's just go admire Sesshoumaru's sexy hair...^_^  
  
Everybody's Fool  
  
*******  
  
Students milled in and out of Tokyo High School (A/N: Absolutely no imagination in this brainless head). There seemed to be a certain crowd that stood out from all the students. In the center of attention was a pretty young woman with pale complexion, silky black hair and a beautiful face, a mini snow white. She easily walked laughing with her friends and the boy next to her.  
  
/Perfect by nature/  
  
"Hey Kikyo!" a lone voice called to the girl from behind the group.  
  
Kikyo turned around and her face lit up with a smile. "Hi Naraku!" she greeted back to a sophisticated looking guy running towards them.  
  
"Good job on winning Prom Queen yesterday night." He congratulated her with a frosty smile, though it seemed gentle.  
  
Kikyo didn't seem to notice as she wrapped her arms around the boy next to her. She flashed a brilliant smile to everyone. "Well, it couldn't have happened without my King Inuyasha could it?" she asked slyly to everybody.  
  
Naraku shrugged and started moving backwards. "Anyway, I got to go." He told her. "Oh yea, still coming tonight?" he suddenly asked with a wink.  
  
Kikyo laughed as if it were the silliest thing she heard. "Of course I am. See you later." She gave a tiny wave of her hand as Naraku walked away.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like what he was hearing. "Where are you going tonight?" he asked nonchalantly, trying not to sound jealous.  
  
Kikyo shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just stopping by his house to pick up some stuff." She said lightly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, acknowledging her words.  
  
/Icons of self indulgence/ /Just what we all need/  
  
But he couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling in his stomach.  
  
*******  
  
About ten yards from where the group of standing stood two other girls, one that looked exactly like Kikyo if you disregard the messier hair, the plainer clothes and the softer look in her eyes.  
  
The other girl who had her hair up in a ponytail noticed a concerned look on her friend's face. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" she asked.  
  
Kagome frowned and squinted as she carefully looked at the people on the school ground. "Look Sango-chan!" she grabbed the other person's arm and pointed into a mob of people straight ahead of them. "Isn't that the one dropout Naraku?"  
  
Sango too squinted until she turned blind. "Is he talking to Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome's brow knitted as she digested the information. Kikyo was her older twin. Kagome still cared about Kikyo and would be living in despair if something happened to her twin despite all the things that she had done to her their entire life and the fact that Kikyo didn't give a rat's arse about Kagome (A/N: sorry about the Brit thing). But her twin plus Naraku meant bad news. For everyone.  
  
"I guess," Kagome started. "I'll have to talk to her after school then."  
  
Sango gave her a sideways glance. "Is she still...err...hurting you?"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked away. "We came home from the prom at different times. When she came home, she seemed drunk again and started yelling at me."  
  
/More lies about a world that/ /Never was and never will be/  
  
Snago looked especially concerned. "Did she _do_ anything to you?"  
  
Kagome swallowed hard. "No, not yesterday." She lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
Sango patted her arm. "I totally believe you." She said, her voice full of sarcasm as Kagome winced. Sango immediately pulled up Kagome's sleeve to reveal a couple of long scabs (A/N: I swear, this does _not_ sound right!) on her arm. "What happened?" Sang asked in concern, her voice hushed.  
  
Suddenly the first bell rang, saving Kagome from answering Sango's question. But Sango wasn't ready to give up so soon. She grabbed onto Kagome's sleeve. "We've really got to do something about Kikyo. Do she _know_ what she even does?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "What is there to do? Half the time she's like...I don't know...crazy...others...she's pretty sober. I really wonder what's wrong with her and I really don't know what to do." Then she clutched Sango's arm tightly. "Please, try not to get into this." she looked pleadingly into Sango's eyes.  
  
/Have you no shame don't you see me/ /You know you've got everybody fooled/  
  
Sango looked at Kagome carefully. Then she gave a deep sigh. "Ok I won't. Come on, let's hurry, it's almost the late bell."  
  
*******  
  
All day that day, everyone at school had been congratulating both Kikyo and Kagome for Kikyo getting Prom Queen. By the end of the day Kagome was pretty exhausted by all of it. Even though she was glad her sister won, but deep down, Kagome felt jealousy and spite towards Kikyo. Maybe it was because since she was the younger one most people overlooked her, but it wasn't that. It was because Kikyo hated her younger twin and the older twin was good influence.  
  
Suddenly the hall went silent as Kikyo and her posse were sauntering down the hall to their lockers.  
  
/Look here she comes now/ /Bow down and stare in wonder/  
  
Everyone's jaws were scraping at the grounds as they gaped at them. Even Sango from the other end was staring, if not in wonder, but in disgust. Kikyo and her gang had everyone's attention. Everyone except for Kagome who was doggedly stuffing her books into her backpack.  
  
Finally, the hall got noisy again when they disappeared down the hall. "Dang." Sango came up next to Kagome. "No wonder you are always at my locker." She shook her head, unconsciously whipping Kagome with her ponytail. Then she looked at Kagome curiously. "Why don't you tell Inuyasha about Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome seemed taken-back by Sango's question. She couldn't seem to come up with an answer. "I...um...it's...err...because...I dunno." Kagome shrugged and looked away from Sango.  
  
Sango noticed tears in Kagome's eyes and the maternal instinct in her mind clicked. She grabbed Kagome's arm and quickly asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome suddenly grabbed Sango into a big hug. "Oh my god Sango-chan. I can't believe how you've always been here for me." Sango gently patted her back, noticing that she was literally crying now. Kagome sniffed and continued. "If it weren't for you being there for me, I probably wouldn't be here right now. And believe me," the sniffling slowly turned into sobbing. "I truly want to tell Inuyasha. I want to tell everyone...but I can't do that to her."  
  
Sango's hand started shaking in rage. 'Damn you Kikyo.' She thought in hatred. 'Why do you have to put Kagome through such torture?' Then Kagome's voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"...I really don't know. It hurts to keep secrets when it can kill me. Not to mention she has a 'perfect' life now; tons of friends, a steady boyfriend, good grades, great citizenship and loved by everybody so much that she became Prom Queen." Kagome listed everything, ticking everything off her fingers. "She should feel happy. There are tons of guys that'd just love to go out with her, and dozens of other girls that wanna be like her."  
  
Sango looked down the hall in some exhausted way. "So basically she's 'perfect'."  
  
"Exactly!" Kagome nodded in agreement as she slammed her locker shut.  
  
/Oh how we love you/ /No flaws when you're pretending/  
  
*******  
  
-Bang! Slam!-  
  
Kagome and Sango started as they looked up from their homework.  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked, frowning.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "You mean _who's_ that?"  
  
"So..." Sango waited. Kagome looked confused. Sango sighed. "So who is it?"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome gave Sango a sheepish grin. "I knew that!" Then she lowered her voice to a tiny whisper. "It's Kikyo. Mom and Dad don't get home till really late." She told Sango while keeping a close eye on the door.  
  
Sango opened her mouth to talk but before she could even get a word out a voice floated up from the room below.  
  
"Kagome dear." Kikyo called in a honeyed voice as sweet as rotten eggplant. "Is Sango here?"  
  
An alarmed look came upon Kagome's face. "Yep!" she answered in a fake cheerful voice. "Why?"  
  
Instead of answering Kikyo asked from downstairs, "Are you done with your homework yet?"  
  
Kagome looked around wildly. "Almost!" she yelled back in a singsong voice while still maintaining the crazy look on her face as she frantically flipped through a pile of papers on her desk.  
  
Sango had a confused look on her face. "Did she _just_ get home?" Kagome nodded. "From school?!" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"She usually hangs out with her friends after school. _Then_ she comes home."  
  
"Then...does she always come home at this time? After dinner?" Kagome again nodded to both questions. Sango's eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets. "Wow..."  
  
There was suddenly a knock at the door. "Wow what?" Kikyo's voice suddenly asked as she barged in without even waiting for anyone to say, 'Come in.'  
  
"Wow...we have a ton of homework today!" Sango hastily said.  
  
"Oh really?" Kikyo gave Sango a frosty smile she glanced over to Kagome, who was looking down at her books.  
  
"Yep!" Sango said cheerfully. She held up a complicated looking chart. "You see, we have to make five of these charts, each based on a different historical model." Then she shuffled through her thick two-inch binder. "And then..." she held up a this huge stack of papers. "We have to do a 25 page report on each of them." She waited anxiously for Kikyo's reaction.  
  
"Fascinating." Kikyo remarked, glancing at the poster and the stack of papers. "And which class is this again?"  
  
Kagome finally looked up from her books and said, "I don't think you're in this class Kikyo. It's History AP. You're taking Economics AP."  
  
Kikyo smiled thinly at Sango and started towards the door again.  
  
"Kikyo!" Kagome called her older sister.  
  
Kikyo stopped. "Hmm?"  
  
Kagome wet her lips before she started speaking in a hesitant manner, "I saw you talking to that one high school drop out, Naraku, earlier...before school started." When she was done, Kagome looked down at her folded hands. She heard clothes rustling. Kagome looked up, only to see Kikyo looking at her with an icy look on her face.  
  
"And what of it?" Kikyo asked silkily.  
  
Kagome was taken back by Kikyo's response. "I...I..." she swallowed hard. "I just wanted to know if anything was going on between you two."  
  
Kikyo looked disgusted. "What the hell are you talking about? Besides, aren't I already going out with Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome winced as Kikyo's voice bounced off the walls of her room over and over again. She waited till they disappeared before she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Kikyo." She paused before launching her next question. "By the way, are you going anywhere this evening?"  
  
"Yea." Kikyo casually answered. "Just stopping by a friend's house." She looked around. "If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving." Kikyo smirked and turned her heel to leave.  
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo's back as she left.  
  
When Kikyo was gone, Kagome softly commented to herself, "Not 'just a friend'. It must be someone more special. She doesn't usually go out this late."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango suddenly spoke up, breaking Kagome's line of concentration.  
  
"What?" Kagome slightly jumped at the sound of Sango's voice. Then her shoulders sagged as she resettled into a more comfortable position in her chair. "Something horrible is going to happen tonight. Horrible for Kikyo." Sango heard Kagome quietly say. Sango waited for Kagome to continue, but there was a long pause before Kagome started speaking again.  
  
"I have this bad feeling in my stomach...but it's something that she said. She said that she was just stopping by a friend's house. However, Kikyo doesn't usually 'stop' by a friend's house, only when it's something extremely important or when she intends to 'stop by' for a long time. Another thing...she doesn't go out this late, especially when she doesn't eat dinner until 9. She also has her own homework to do. Just because she's a great student doesn't mean the teachers will let her get away with not doing homework." Kagome explained in one big breath.  
  
"But has she done this before?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And has anything ever happened to her before?" Sango pressed.  
  
Kagome wordlessly shook her head.  
  
"Then you most likely have nothing to worry about." Sango said brightly. "I mean, she's old enough to take care of herself right?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's not that. This time it's different. I've never actually had this feeling before. I'm just worried, if she might actually go over to see Naraku tonight, since she talked to him earlier." Kagome suddenly felt her blood run cold. "No." she whispered.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango frowned as she looked over at her frozen friend. "What is it?"  
  
Kagome felt her heartbeat race. "Naraku doesn't really have a great reputation...I hope it isn't what I think..." she looked at Sango, panicking.  
  
Sango looked shocked. "What?! We have to tell someone!" she looked hard into Kagome's eyes, trying to make her see the truth.  
  
"No, no, no!" Kagome shook her head as if to shake away the words that Sango had said. Suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulders, holding her still using an iron grip.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Sango snapped through gritted teeth. "Do you want Kikyo to mess up her life tonight, the way that you are imagining right now?" Sango shook Kagome a couple of times before she stepped back, letting the information sink through Kagome's thick skull.  
  
Kagome's shoulders shook as she sobbed, for her sake, for Kikyo's sake...for everyone's sake. She knew what she had to do. She looked at Sango straight in the eye and announced. "You asked me what I wanted, I want to call Inuyasha and tell him to go help Kikyo." With that, she reached for the phone.  
  
*******  
  
-Ring!-  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Who would be calling this late, after dinner? He glanced over at his older half-brother Sesshoumaru, who was staring at the TV screen, eating chocolate (A/N: little chocolate coated pocky sticks in case any of you are wondering ^_^).  
  
"Dude!" Inuyasha called, trying his best to avoid calling Sesshoumaru by his real name.  
  
His older brother scowled. "Don't you have something better to do, like homework? As you can see, I'm a bit _busy_."  
  
"Expecting any phone calls?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring the comment about homework.  
  
Sesshoumary eyed the phone. "No." he answered shortly, turning back to the television set.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reached for the receiver since his royal brother was too lazy to do anything but clog up his arteries and get fat. However, a second glance at his half-brother told him that Sesshoumaru wasn't gonna get *fat* anytime soon.  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha barked into the phone, half annoyed and the other half pissed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a tiny voice on the other end asked.  
  
Inuyasha's brow puckered. The voice was familiar...yet different. "Who's this?" he asked in a rough voice.  
  
"It's Kagome." The other person answered meekly.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha was somewhat surprised. What would Kagome want to do with him? Unless...it had something to do with Kikyo. "Is Kikyo all right?" he finally settled on asking her.  
  
"She's the reason why I called you." Was the quiet response. Suddenly another voice came up.  
  
"Hi, this is Sango!"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm." Inuyasha tonelessly hummed into the phone. "What do you guys want?" he abruptly asked. "Don't you have something better to do, like homework?" he pointed out to them, and mentally smacked himself for sounding like Sesshoumaru.  
  
Barging on, Sango asked. "Inuyasha, do you happen to know if Kikyo is going somewhere this evening?"  
  
Inuyasha froze. He wet his lips, trying to get his vocal cords to work since they seem to have stopped working at this moment. "Yes." He whispered. "She's going to Naraku's place to pick something up." He told them, trying to his best to recall her exact words.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!" Inuyasha heard the Kikyo's twin wail in a soft voice, his blood freezing at the sound.  
  
"Kagome-chan, it's ok. I bet we have nothing to worry about." Sango's voice wasn't as reassuring as she wanted it to be. Inuyasha himself bet that Sango didn't count on comforting him either.  
  
/But now I know she/ /Never was and never will be/  
  
"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said, thinking quickly. "I'll be over in ten minutes. We'll go over to Naraku's place and check to see if Kikyo's ok." Before Sango or Kagome could get another word in, he hung up on them.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Sesshoumaru smirked. He had been quietly listening in on Inuyasha's half of the conversation.  
  
"I'm gonna be taking the car tonight." Inuyasha snapped back, briskly walking towards the rack of keys and grabbing the ones to his jeep. "Probably won't be back till late." He weighed his choices and knew that the chances of him getting home early enough to get a decent night of sleep was slim.  
  
'We're coming for you Kikyo.'  
  
*******  
  
Kagome sat out on her bed, nervously biting her nails. "Oh my god. We shouldn't be doing this to Kikyo. I knew we shouldn't have called Inuyasha."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to speak but...  
  
-HONK!-  
  
"Let's go." She said, dropping the words that she was going to say. Kagome reluctantly got up from the bed and slowly followed Sango out of the room.  
  
They met Inuyasha outside of the house on the driveway as he pulled up in his Jeep. Kikyo's spot in the garage for her shiny new Taurus was vacant. She had left about 15 minutes ago, just before they called Inuyasha.  
  
"Climb in!" Inuyasha yelled out from the front seat, his voice slightly muffled from the window.  
  
Literally dragging Kagome after her, Sango clambered into the back seats of the car. The second both of them were in, Inuyasha slammed the gas pedal and put the car into gear, zooming down the streets.  
  
Kagome quietly wept on Sango's shoulders as Inuyasha's face became even tenser.  
  
Sango was especially concerned with the way the Inuyasha was pushing the speed limit. "Inuyasha!" she called the somewhat crazed looking guy at the wheel. "Slow down! We're going too fast!"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a quick nod. "I know!" he told her. "But don't we have to get there fast? I mean, what if something already happened to Kikyo?" he pressed, causing Kagome to weep even harder.  
  
"I don't care!" Sango shouted back at him, her temper raging. "What if you get us into a car accident? What if you get caught by the cops?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "We won't."  
  
"And how are you so sure?" Sango glared at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Because I'm magical!" was the snappy retort that she got.  
  
Five silent minutes went by. Kagome suddenly started yelling. "Inuyasha slow down! There's a cop behind us!"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the passenger mirror. "Shit!" Inuyasha pulled over to the side of the road, waiting for the police. He turned around and gave a look that clearly said 'Shut-up' to the girls as an officer walked up the to the jeep.  
  
"Do you have any ID?" the police officer asked in a rough voice.  
  
Inuyasha wordlessly handed him his driver's license.  
  
"Hmm. Inuyasha right?" Inuyasha nodded. The officer continued. "It seems like you and some of your friends have gotten into this kind of mess before, and I'm afraid this is one too many times for you." Inuyasha looked horrified.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"I'm going to have to give you another ticket for speeding and tow your car for now. You can go pick it up in a week." The police officer paused. "I won't take your drivers license today...but if I ever find you speeding again, I _will_ take it." he warned.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. "No! You can't! I need my car right now!"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. But those are the consequences." The officer told Inuyasha.  
  
Before Inuyasha could get another word in, a small voice intervened. "Please officer, let Inuyasha keep his car." Everyone's head swiveled to see Kagome.  
  
The officer's face softened a bit. "Oh, then can you tell me why I shouldn't?" he asked in a gentler voice.  
  
Kagome trembled. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I asked Inuyasha to help me find my sister Kikyo. She's already been gone for about half an hour already. We were getting worried since we suspected that she went to see this one guy, Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?!" the police officer looked shocked. "Where does he live?"  
  
Everyone looked somewhat surprised at this sudden change of side.  
  
Kagome looked stunned. "Er...mister?" was all she could make out.  
  
The officer readjusted his hat. "This Naraku of yours dropped out of high school right?" the trio nodded, so the cop continued on with his explanation. "You see, Naraku is this drug-dealer that we have been going after for a couple of years. He recently has gotten his hands on a good supply of heroin and cocaine so we've been trying to find him and his supplier for quite a while."  
  
"Does this mean that you won't tow Inuyasha's car then?" Kagome suddenly asked after two minutes of silence.  
  
The officer's eyebrow snapped up and he looked expectantly at Kagome and Inuyasha. "You got me little lady." He winked at Kagome who smiled. Then he turned to Inuyasha. "You better thank your friend here. If it weren't for her, you'd probably be in a lot of trouble." When Inuyasha opened his mouth to intervene, the officer added, "Don't worry, I won't tow your car this time. But if I ever catch you speeding again, don't expect me to be so nice next time." He warned Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't worry sir." Inuyasha gave him a mock salute. Then he started the car again.  
  
"We'll be following you to Naraku's hideout." The officer told them as he walked back to the patrol car.  
  
Kagome gave a huge sigh as the car started rolling again. Sango patted her back. All three of them sat in silence for rest the ride until Inuyasha pulled up to a shabby looking abandoned gas station.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha stared at it abandoned building. "Are you sure this is it?"  
  
"Yes I am sure!" Sango snapped, throwing the old directory at Inuyasha. "See! 428 Takemori Road.!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the old building carefully. Just like what Sango said, there was a big 428 on the door of the gas station. "Is this some sick joke?!" he threw the booklet back to Sango.  
  
"No. Look over there." Kagome pointed down the street.  
  
They saw Kikyo's car parked down the street. Kagome face had visibly paled. "Let's hurry." She whispered. They climbed back into the car. Inuyasha made a turn into an alley, where he parked his car.  
  
They all slid out of the jeep. Kagome started dragging Inuyasha and Sango after her. Inuyasha in return grabbed _her_ wrist. "Wait a second." He whispered furiously as Kagome winced and a look of pain washed through her face. He frowned as Kagome frantically tried to get her arm out of his grasp. But Inuyasha ignored her attempts and pulled up her sleeve, only to see what Sango saw this morning, bright glaring red scars (A/N: I so do not care! I'm using 'scar' here instead of 'scab'. So if you get somewhat confused, don't ask. ^_^) staring up at him. He promptly dropped her wrist as if it were hot coal. "Are you into cutting?" he asked, somewhat horrified, somewhat in awe.  
  
Kagome looked shocked and horrified. "Oh my god, who do you think I am?" she snapped. "Some cutter? No! Why in the world would I cut, even for a really stupid reason?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down to the ground before looking back up again and pointing at her arm. "Then how did you get those?"  
  
Kagome was caught off guard for a moment. "I...I, um..." she sputtered, unable to get an answer out.  
  
"Kikyo did it." a clear voice suddenly cut through. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Sango!" she said in a hushed voice. She glared at her best friend.  
  
"Well," Sango shrugged. "He deserved to know. You know you can't keep shielding Kikyo forever." She told Kagome, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Wait a second." Inuyasha's gruff voice cut in. "So Kikyo did that to you." He pointed at Kagome's arm again. "What else did she do?" he asked.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome started shaking again. Inuyasha reached for her and pulled Kagome into his arms. He ignored the if-you-even-lay-a- finger-on-Kagome-I-swear-I-will-kill-you look that Sango gave him.  
  
By now, Kagome was pretty much crying. "Oh my god...she's done so many things, that I can't list them all. There were so many things that she did to me." Kagome stopped to smile weakly. "And, now that I think of it, I can't believe that I actually _let_ her do those things to me."  
  
Inuyasha felt his blood freeze for like the tenth time that day. How could Kikyo be like that kind of person? She was suppose to be someone good, some loving and thoughtful person, who cared about everyone and made the best of the life that she had had so far. But as he thought about it, Kikyo really was someone he didn't know at all.  
  
"Let's go get her then." He said coldly, staring at the gas station, his blood boiling.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and stared at him. "What?" she asked incredulously, amazed at his change of attitude.  
  
"I said, 'Let's go get her.'" He repeated. With that, he coolly started walking towards to the gas station, Sango and Kagome gaping after him.  
  
Sango was the first to recover. "Come on Kagome." She called, starting after Inuyasha.  
  
'I'm sorry Kikyo.' Kagome mentally thought to her twin as she ran to catch up with her best friend and Inuyasha.  
  
They crossed around the side to the back of the building. The back door was closed but a half-boarded window was open. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome crouched down below the window. A high giggle floated out of the window with a deep male voice following it. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists as he recognized the giggle as Kikyo's, though she rarely did giggle.  
  
Curious as to what was happening inside, they tried to quietly half kneel, half crouch to peer through the window. What they saw basically killed what was left of sane part in everyone's brain. There were about ten people in the tight janitor's closet that they were in. Kikyo and Naraku were standing in the middle of the circle that everyone else had made. Kikyo had her arms wrapped around Naraku, whose hands were entangled with Kikyo's loose midnight black hair. Kikyo giggled as Naraku furiously buried his face into her neck.  
  
Kagome stared in horror. Who was that person there? It couldn't be her sister, her perfect twin, the one that was faithfully devoted Inuyasha. What had happened? She looked over at Inuyasha, expecting him to jump into the building any second, ready to tear Naraku apart. But instead, he sat there, his face impassive and void of any emotion. The only way that Kagome could tell that he wasn't dead was the way that his hands kept flexing, like they were trying to stop themselves from strangling someone.  
  
Inuyasha stared hard though the window. What was going on in that room? How could Kikyo do this to him?  
  
/You don't know how you've betrayed me/ /And somehow you've got everybody fooled/  
  
He could barely breath now. His heart refused to beat anymore. It had stopped, cracked, and shattered into a million pieces. There was nothing that anyone could do to piece it back together. Inuyasha took a deep breath, to get himself together. Once he had the chance, he's gonna beat that pigheaded Naraku to pulp. And when he was done with _that_ piece of shit, he's gonna give that THING a piece of his mind.  
  
Quickly, he turned back to Kagome. "Yo," he whispered to her, trying to catch her attention, ignoring the cheering noises from the window. "When are the police coming?"  
  
*******  
  
Kikyo giddily looked around to all the people surrounding her and Naraku. She smirked. This was so much better than hanging around the dorks at her school. But it was necessary in order to get away from her parents as soon as she could.  
  
She let out a high-pitched laugh as she and Naraku toppled over into a group of people on the ground and they fell apart. Still laughing, Kikyo said in a breathless voice, "Come on. Let's have a break and a joint or two."  
  
Kikyo settled into a worn out armchair as a Naraku and two of his friends left the tiny janitors closet that everyone was crowded in. She glanced at everyone else in the room. There was no chance that those little goody two shoes like Inuyasha, her freak twin, her wuss friend and the other brats at her school would ever do anything like this. She gave Naraku a slow smile as he walked back into the room, holding a big white box. He produced another small white box from his pocket.  
  
"Here Kikyo." He carelessly tossed it across to room to her. It landed in her lap.  
  
"Thanks." She gave him another smile, this time a bit more seductive than the one before.  
  
Naraku shrugged and let go of the box he held. It dropped to the ground with a loud BAM! There were audible gasps as he sat into a chair.  
  
"Careful Naraku!" one of the people admonished.  
  
He smirked. "You don't need to be careful with this." Then he pulled a lighter and a cigarette out of his other pocket. Naraku coolly lighted the cigarette as he told everyone, "We have to wait till the other people get here."  
  
The other people in the room stared at him as he casually breathed long and deep into his cigarette. Then he passed it to the person next to his right.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. The cigarette in Kikyo's hands, about halfway across the room when the other two people came walking through the door, each carrying a small brown paper bag.  
  
Naraku stood up and everyone eagerly leaned forward. He smirked as he pulled out a little bag of white powder from the box. Someone handed him a roll of paper and a needle. "You guys are a very special group of people because I just got a huge supply of heroin and cocaine for all of you."  
  
Everyone started cheering. In the midst of everything, Kikyo saw the door flung open with a loud BANG! Before anybody could react, a ton of policemen piled into the tiny closet. Suddenly, there were guns pointing at everybody, from both the policemen and the window.  
  
"On your knees and hands behind your head! Now!"  
  
Everyone helplessly fell onto their knees. The policemen then forced everyone up. They trudged out of the gas station in a single file line, with Naraku at the front and Kikyo at the end. The policeman beside Kikyo looked at her strangely before walking to the front.  
  
Kikyo glared at the back of the person in front of her. This was so stupid. She quickly glanced at her watch. Another hour before her parents came home. At least she could get her twin brat to bail her out of jail if the consequences were that bad.  
  
As she neared the door, Kikyo heard a familiar grumpy voice shouting at the level of twenty thousand bombs exploding.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Lemme at him!"  
  
Kikyo froze. Why the hell was Inuyasha here? As she walked out of the door, Kikyo was greeted by the grim faces of Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha was too busy screaming at Naraku and the police officers that were holding him back.  
  
Kagome miserably looked at Kikyo before she whispered something into the ear of the officer next to her. He nodded and motioned for the policemen beside Kikyo to follow him. They walked off as Naraku was led to a patrol car. The shouting suddenly stopped as Inuyasha finally noticed that Kikyo was standing five feet away from him.  
  
Soon it was just the four of them; Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Inuyasha, plus some policemen watching from a distance.  
  
"You bitch."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" she admonished, half pissed and half astonished anyone could get the nerve to call Kikyo that.  
  
"Bastard." Kikyo retaliated with a death glare that Inuyasha just shrugged off.  
  
"Crazy psycho." Was the calm response.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kikyo suddenly screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"  
  
Everyone looked so startled at Kikyo's outburst that they couldn't get a word out. 'It's like the night after the prom...and all the other times...' Kagome realized.  
  
Kikyo shot death glares at everyone. "What did you just say Inuyasha?" her voice had been lowered to a deadly whisper.  
  
There was a fake gusty sigh before Inuyasha started speaking in a sarcastic voice, "Are you deaf or something? I mean, I said it loud and clear. 'Crazy psycho.' Get it? Crazy as in mental and whacked up. Psycho as in the funky people that should be in the loony bin, asylum or the nuthouse. See? C-R-A-Z-Y space P-S-Y-C-H-O. Bitch, can you like not spell or something because what I said is very clear."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened at every single word (and letter) that Inuyasha said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CRAZY?!" she shouted at him. "LOOK AT YOUR SELF, YOU'RE SUCH A USELESS THING!!! WHAT CAN YOU DO?! NOTHING!!! NADA!!! GO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL FOR _SOMETHING_!!!"  
  
Inuyasha merely just raised his eyebrows as Kikyo stopped to get some air. Then he made a great production of leaning over Kagome's shoulder and whispering loudly, "Yep, she _is_ crazy. We should do something about it."  
  
Kikyo was shocked. It showed in her facial expressions. "BAKA!!!" she shrieked. With that she randomly launched herself at Kagome, knocking the both of them onto the ground. Then she positioned herself so that she was sitting on Kagome's stomach and started slapping and clawing at Kagome's face. Kagome pitifully tried to crawl out from under Kikyo, but Kikyo had planted her feet on the ground so that Kagome couldn't budge from that position.  
  
"Kikyo stop!" Sango furiously yelled into the air as she desperately tried to pull Kikyo off of Kagome. Inuyasha ran over to help. They both pulled with all their strength but Kikyo didn't budge. She was dead centered on hurting, or even killing her twin.  
  
Finally, desperate, Sango used the side of her hand to hit the back of Kikyo's head, thus knocking Kikyo unconscious, but only for a short while. Kikyo's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she went limp and fell back into Sango and Inuyasha. They automatically backed away, unwilling to let Kikyo touch them. Kagome was sobbing when they dragged her out from under Kikyo. Her face was as red as a tomato and there was a long cut running from the corner of her right eye to where her face ended.  
  
"Here. Let's get you cleaned up." A couple of police officers had run over when they were getting Kagome out.  
  
Kagome held the ice pack to her face. Kikyo was stirring again, but this time, there were five policemen watching her. However, everyone jumped when she bolted up.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Kikyo screeched, pointing at Sango, who glared back at her.  
  
"It's the drugs isn't it Kikyo?" a small voice asked. Everyone looked down at Kagome who was sitting on the ground.  
  
/Without the mask, where will you hide/ /Can't find yourself, lost in your lie/  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kikyo snarled.  
  
"You can't live without those drugs can you?" Kagome said sadly. "You need the drugs that you were taking to live."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened some more. "Shut up you worthless brat!" she shouted.  
  
Kagome regarded Kikyo with careful brown eyes. "If I shut up, then do I get to keep this?" she inquired, pulling a tiny white box out of her pocket.  
  
Kikyo gasped. "Where the hell did you get that?" she asked while patting her pockets. Then she saw the truth. "You stole it from me!" she accused. "Give it back!"  
  
Kagome firmly shook her head. "I took it from your pocket while you were trying to kill me." She gave Kikyo a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I can't give it back to you." She apologized. Then she turned to everyone else. "Let's see how long she can endure without it."  
  
Kikyo let out an animal scream. "NO!!! IT'S MINE!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!" She fell to her knees. "GIVE IT BACK!!!"  
  
Inuyasha felt his stomach tighten at the sight of Kikyo. It made him disgusted that he even knew that pitiful looking creature on the ground.  
  
/I know the truth know/ /I know who you are/ /And I don't love you anymore/  
  
Kikyo's face had adapted a crazed look. Her eyes were blazing with hate and her hair was flying in every direction. "KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" she screamed as two officers dragged her off towards the patrol car. "YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR THIS!!! I'LL BE BACK!!! AND YOU'LL PAY!!!"  
  
Kagome buried her face into her hands. Inuyasha and Sango came up on either side of her. Each slung an arm around her shoulders. In unison, they said, "It's over now."  
  
*******  
  
It had been two weeks ever since the incident with Kikyo and Naraku. Kagome took a deep breath of the late spring air. Another two weeks and they would all be graduating from high school. All except for Kikyo.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
"Huh?" a different voice suddenly popped up.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome absentmindedly greeted as she stared at the sky. Then she turned to Sango. "I'm just sad." She said. She gave everyone a wistful smile. "It's just that we'll be graduating and leaving Kikyo behind."  
  
It was silent for a couple of minutes. Then Inuyasha spoke up. "I went to visit Kikyo yesterday. I don't think she's doing too great."  
  
Kikyo had two choices; she could go to jail for twenty years (A/N: I know it's a long time, but think about it, there was heroin and cocaine and other crap, not to mention, they have no idea how long she's been doing drugs...plus, she's a minor) for getting into the mess with Naraku, or she could go to rehab to break her habit with drugs. Just so she could stay away from the jail, Kikyo choose rehab. In order to explain her disappearance from school without destroying her image to the school, Kagome and Inuyasha have told everyone that Kikyo had chosen to go to Spain for a while and that she would be staying there for a pretty long time.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "How is she coping though?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "They found out that Kikyo had been doing drugs for quite a long time. The doctors say around the time she started Junior High." He told Kagome and Sango. Then he paused before he started talking again. "There's something wrong with her, mentally. She randomly screams at people for no apparent reason and she tries to run away from the rehab center. They think that she might have to go see a psychologist. And when she saw me, she thought I was you Kagome." He looked straight into Kagome's eyes.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard. How did Inuyasha resemble her the least? Maybe Kikyo _should_ see a shrink...  
  
Suddenly the bell rang. "Oops. We better get to class guys." Kagome started off towards to school building.  
  
"They'll never know will they?" Sango quietly commented, jerking her head towards the mass of people rushing into the school building.  
  
"No they won't." Inuyasha answered. "They'll never believe it. They are too devoted to Kikyo to believe anything otherwise, which is somewhat sad."  
  
/It never was and never will be/ /You're not real and you can't save me/ /Somehow now you're everybody's fool/  
  
"Come on guys!" Kagome shouted from a distance, already about halfway to the school, where as they were twenty feet from her.  
  
Sango gave Inuyasha a mischievous look. "Race ya!" she challenged.  
  
"You're on!" he accepted and with that, the two of them started running towards a friend that was dear to both of them, who they loved with all their hearts.  
  
***THE END***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Whew! That took quite a while! I don't think I ever want to do this again. I still have to update my other fics too *whines*! Anyway, I'd like to say sorry about all the OOCness. I'm not that great at Inuyasha characters -_-;;. Not the mention I sorta blacked out when I reread the ending and I sorta realized that Kagome was sorta like that one really _really_ annoying girl, Tohru from Fruits Basket and that Sango and Inuyasha were like her friends. But that really stinks cuz Tohru's friend Uo and Hana are cool and much cooler than Inuyasha and Sango even though Sango is really cool. Oh well, if you are gonna hate me for saying that...please don't kill me till I'm done writing my other fics.  
  
Oh yea, I'm really sorry if some parts of this is dragged or rushed. I tried to finish this as fast as I could since I sorta er, started writing this like...a really long time ago. But I never expected it to be so long...that sorta sucks too.  
  
Also, I'm really sorry *glares at some certain people* if I use scar and scab all wrong. I just happen to like scar better than scab (maybe that's why Ayumi named her song Scar not Scab...) and not to mention, scab is so...scabby...and scabbish...I dunno...  
  
Err, like I said, I'm not really great at Inuyasha characters. But yea, Kikyo turns out a whole LOT more evil and crazy than I planned. I sorta watched some Inuyasha episodes the other day and I realize that Kikyo isn't as bad as I thought (yea, I am a Kikyo-hater and I still am and totally proud of it) but I still sorta don't like her (basically I still hate her but not as much as some people *glares at Tohru from Fruits Basket*). If you think any of the stuff in this one-shot has anything to do with the show, then please don't think that anymore. Cuz it doesn't really have much to do with the show (it is after all AU).  
  
Oh yea, I'm extremely sorry if my grammar here isn't that great either *bows to all the perfect people that I idolize*. But I was sorta writing this in a hurry and I don't really have that much time for a beta/editor (whatever) since it'll take me forever to correct 15 pages. But if you see anything that I should change (other than the fic itself) please leave it in a review or drop me an email at magic_night15@yahoo.com. Really appreciate it!  
  
Hmm...anything else? I don't think so...oh yes, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this. Please try not to hurt my feelings too badly if you wanna yell/insult/hurt me cuz I _did_ work very hard on this. Comments and (really) construction criticism accepted *winces*.  
  
Hmm, please try reading any of my other fics please. If you happen to like them, please leave your email and I'll email you whenever I update.  
  
Mizura Volphen and TomMalfoy - Omg, guess what? I think the other one-shot I'm working on is gonna be a LOT longer than this one *wails*, so I'll be extremely sorry if I blind all of you. And another thing, as I was working on the plotline the other day, I walked headfirst into writer's block!! It hurts, ow *rubs head*. Anyway, please help me with some parts? Thanks! Oh yea, btw, can you leave me with animeangel's email? I'd sorta like to talk to her since I'm never on when she is. Thanks again!  
  
Reviewing helps *hint hint*. ^_^ 


End file.
